


夜机

by akanatasia



Category: WAYV, 卡亨 - Fandom, 港澳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 刘扬扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanatasia/pseuds/akanatasia
Summary: 回头再看 微微灯光无止境 寂寥不安藏身於 无人机舱心跟你道晚安离离细雨 茫茫星光明朝早 别来惊慌投奔於 遥遥他方愿遗忘某寄望原谅今宵我告别了活泼的心像下沉掉梦里有他又极微妙情怎可料怀念当初你太重要但你始终未尽全力让这颗心静静逃掉情也抹掉--《夜机》
Relationships: 黄旭熙/黄冠亨 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	夜机

DAY 1  
“Flight BA380 alternated from Hong Kong to Boston will take off soon. Please be quick to......”  
候机室的广播又播了一遍，黄冠亨回头看看了身后，空空荡荡的大厅在沉沉黑夜的映衬下更显寂寥，坐这班夜机的人都已早早上前。  
拉起行李带上帽子笑自己不该做无谓的留念。  
在座位上坐定，黄冠亨才突然对远方这个词生出了实感。退团这个决定做的突然，虽然也早有预兆。到现在没有告别就孤身一人去到异国他乡去求学也不过短短半年，却好似把一生的经历都经过。  
外界一直在猜测他退团的原因，各方的声音都不是很好听，即使团体早已名存实亡。  
总要有个人来打破这个僵局。  
飞机起飞了，窗外的灯光渐渐隐去，靠在窗户上听着梦想发射计划，脑海里闪过无数几个人在一起的片段，说来也好笑，当一切都结束，却又重新忆起最初。  
最开始的时候大家都好快乐，快乐到觉得只要几个人在一起一切都不是问题。然而到底还是没能撑得更久一点，遗憾吗或许吧，争取过吗也有吧，只是命运这东西变数太多，不是大家都努力了就一定会有好的结果。  
半梦半醒间已经不知道歌切到了哪一首，只剩唱歌的人占据了他所有的思绪。  
当初为了他留下， 现在为了他离开。竟觉得这样也算圆满。

DAY 2  
下了飞机一有信号手机就好似有感应似的响个不停。挑着回了几条重要的信息，不再看手机，也忽略掉前队友们打来的电话。  
黄冠亨慢慢地走在波士顿机场，慢慢地打量这个他要开始生活的城市。  
手机开始不罢休地响起来，誓有他不接就打到电话关机的劲头。  
接通了电话，那边却又长久地沉默。  
“不说话我挂了。”  
“在美国，照顾好自己。”  
“你打来就是为了说这些吗？”  
黄冠亨突然生出一股前所未有的怒火，他怎么能做到这么平静，好像他们没有分手一样。但也只是一瞬，他的怒火又平息了下来。是他自己提的分手啊，有什么理由怪别人呢。  
更何况，他早该习惯了不是吗。那个人，对谁都掏心掏肺，对谁都很好，好到让他觉得自己也没什么特别。他多善良，在自己没有一句解释地提出分手之后，还能真挚地问候。  
“能不能告诉我到底为什么。”  
黄冠亨打断他的话拉着行李箱走到不妨碍行人的角落：“其实没那么多为什么，我们只不过是因缘巧合在同一条路上走了一段时间的两个人，路到头了自然人也就要分开。”   
电话另一头久久没有说话。  
黄冠亨强忍着在自己哭出来之前挂电话，蹲在地上抑制着眼泪，然而到底还是没能忍住抱着膝盖哭得不能自己，人来人往的波士顿机场里，没人会在意一个人为什么在哭泣。  
黄旭熙握着手机闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，回想起他们刚认识的时候，黄冠亨其实很爱哭，他的胆子真的很小，也很没感全感，在异国他乡吃苦受委屈也只是默默缩在角落流泪。  
后来他们慢慢成为熟悉的好友，相似的生活背景和母语让他们有着更多的共同语言。  
再后来原本想要的放弃的黄冠亨因为他的话坚持了下来，然后一起出道，最后却还是离开。  
他想到他们一起发疯的时候，嘴角不自己觉又扬了起来，黄冠亨这个人啊，是真的很疯。  
但是他却有点想不起来他们是怎么在一起的了，只记得那天首尔下了很大的雨。  
今夜的港岛也下着很大的雨，让他的心都变得潮湿。  
我们怎么就这样了呢。他在心里问自己。  
黄冠亨提出分手的时候，他惊讶是有的，但好像也没有特别难过。两个人都意外地平静，似乎早已料到会有这一天，他们在一起的这几年没争没吵，和分手时两人的表情一样平淡。他忍不住想，要不是两个人一个忙一个佛大概早就分手各自另结新欢。  
分手之后倒也没有老死不相往来，七人群里接话搭话也都挺自然，弄得他恍惚以为还没分手，直到今天黄冠亨不声不响地到了大洋彼岸。

2 MONTHS   
距那次电话已两月有余，他和黄旭熙彻底断了联系，和其他几个人也因为时差说不上几句，好在现在他也认识了一些新朋友，在美国的生活逐渐步入正轨。  
【有些爱上这种不被打扰的生活】  
黄冠亨刚回完他姐姐的消息就听到有人在叫他，是玩得还不错的同学。  
“Hendery, is that you?”  
他不明所以地看向同学递给他的手机，“Where did you find this?”  
“It's all over Twitter now.”同学拿回手机自顾自地解释：“Your fans found it from a visitor's vlog, but why were you crying then?”半天没听到他的回应，同学转头看向他才发现他的脸色有些不对，“ You alright?”  
“I'm ok.”黄冠亨挤出一个微笑。  
此刻他满脑子里只有有一个想法：不能让黄旭熙看到。  
可惜这段视频已经上了推特的趋势，黄旭熙想不注意到都难。  
黄旭熙看到视频的瞬间却意外地想起了他们是怎么在一起的。  
那时候黄冠亨也是像这样哭着缩成一团说着想家，黄旭熙不知怎地生出了一股叫做怜惜的情绪，安慰到最后鬼使神差地吻上了他还带着泪的唇角，两人就这样心照不宣地走在了一起。  
现在想想，他们也曾真实地心动过。  
只不过好像所有感情发展到最后都有个很俗套的结局。

8 MONTHS  
【我现在在你学校门口】  
【？】  
【我看到了你在波士顿机场的视频，觉得我们有必要当面谈谈，但是一直没时间，这次刚好有在美国的行程，就想着抽时间来看看你】  
这次黄冠亨反而先给他打了过来，“但是我现在不在波士顿啊，我在纽约参加学校活动。”  
“啊......”黄旭熙有些失望，“那下次有机会再见吧。”  
“其实......”黄冠亨本来想说这些东西没必要再纠结了，但是即使抛开爱情来说，他们也有这么多年的感情，如果还能做得成朋友，倒也不错。“你也不用太失望厚，波士顿的风景还是很美的，如果有时间的话可以到处转转啊。”  
“啊？啊好啊。”黄冠亨突然像以前一样跟他讲话反倒让他有些不知所措，同时又倍感怀恋，他真得很久没有听到他跳脱活泼的声音了。  
“那就祝你玩得开心? 我现在要去忙了，同学在找我。”  
“噢，噢，好的。”  
其实黄旭熙只有四个小时的时间来见他。  
后来黄冠亨看新闻才知道黄旭熙是专门从纽约飞过来找他。

1 YEAR AND 7 MONTHS  
“嘿氧扬好久不见！”黄冠亨跑向刘扬扬给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“好久不见。”刘扬扬拍了拍他黄冠亨的背。  
“喂，你不会哭了吧？”  
“想多了吧你！” 刘扬扬松开黄冠亨擦了擦眼睛，“我等你半天都要饿死了，赶紧请我吃饭！”  
“在伦敦你是东道主诶，难道不该你请我吗？”  
“哥哥请弟弟吃饭天经地义，这可是你说的啊。”  
吃完饭两人找了家咖啡厅，打算好好聊聊，谈话间话题又不可避免地跑到了黄旭熙身上。  
“现在你总可以告诉我你到底为什么和他分手了吧。”  
黄冠亨叹了口气，“没分手的时候其实我是有怨他的，分手之后反而意识到自己也有很大的责任。我老觉得他不够在乎我，很多事只要我不说他就不问，我说没事他就真的不再追问，其实他就是这样一个人啊，做的多过于说。可是人有时候就是喜欢做些无根据的猜测和无意义的试探。”  
黄冠亨说完发现刘扬扬一脸惊奇地看著他，“怎么，是不是被我的成熟惊讶到了？”  
刘扬扬翻了个白眼，“那你们就这样了？你们把话说清楚不就完了吗？”  
“最想说清楚的时候没有机会，现在也没什么说的必要了。”黄冠亨搅了搅杯子里的咖啡，“我觉得现在这样挺好的，真的。”  
再来一次，他大概也依然没办法保持理智，与其最后耗尽所有爱意，不如就这样吧。

1 YEAR AND 7 MONTHS AND 1 DAY  
【那就这样吧。】黄旭熙回复了刘扬扬的消息。

__________________END___________________

*彩蛋*  
2 YEARS AND 11 MONTHS  
黄冠亨压低自己的帽子走到演唱会场馆的后排坐下，这样坐在台下看黄旭熙在舞台上表演还是头一回。  
他本来想在安可之前提前离开以免被队友和粉丝们发现，可是黄旭熙在台上的样子太过耀眼，他没舍得，最后只留了几十秒给自己，跑的着急忙慌。  
看完演唱会就直奔机场，和第一次去美国时同一个班次，机舱外还是那样璀璨的灯光。  
也依然是独自一人前往异国他乡。  
不过这次隔壁的座位上的人比上次的人来得迟，赶着最后一分钟才跑上来。  
“咁中意香港嘅燈光就唔好再走咗啊。”  
黄冠亨猛地转头，睁大双眼看着来人。  
“好久不见。”


End file.
